


Caught in the Act

by HoneypotAI (TheDaringInferno)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDaringInferno/pseuds/HoneypotAI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a quiet day at home Maddie comes across a shocking sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

Maddie smiled softly as she carried the laundry across the hall. She couldn't remember the last time she had done something so simple and mundane. The mother passed by her 16 year old son's door but stilled when she heard a sound come from inside. She knew eavesdropping was bad but she couldn't stop herself from leaning closer to the door. The scientist heard a muffled groan and frowned.  _What was he doing in there?_

"A-ah! Ohh!" Blush blossomed across Maddie's face.  _Danny was having sex!_  Her sweet, innocent, little Danny was having  _sex_. Half of her was telling her to march in there and scold the boy while the other half told her to just walk away. Neither side won when she heard another voice in Danny's room.

"You're so tight." Maddie stilled. Her son was having sex with a man. There was no way that wasn't an  _adult_  man. It didn't bother her that her son was gay, (though he could have waited a little longer to have sex) what bothered her was that a grown adult would have sex with a minor. A loud moan pulled the woman from her thoughts.

"H-harder!"The sound of Danny's bed creacking reached her ears and Maddie gagged.

"What's the magic word?" Maddie felt bile rise in her throat as she listened. Her teenage son was being defiled.

"P-please..." Maddie had had enough. The woman angrily pushed open the door and froze. There was Danny, in the lap of an adult male  _ghost_. She easily identified Phantom's most common enemy, Skulker. Danny was facing away from Maddie and caught in a heated kiss with Skulker, drawing out loud moans from Danny. The ghost was fully sheathed inside of Danny and thrusting up into the boy. Maddie watched as her son moaned unashamedly and bounced on the cock buried in him. Skulker's lust filled gaze flickered over to Maddie and he smirked before giving a sharp thrust to Danny's rear. The teen broke their kiss to moan loudly, panting. Skulker leaned forward and whispered into Danny's ear, just loud enough for Maddie to hear.

"Who do you belong to? Who gives you this pleasure?" Danny shivered and leaned into Skulker's embrace.

"You! O-only you! Gah!" Skulker smiled and bit down on Danny's bare shoulder. The teen gave a stragled scream as he came and collapsed into a boneless heap on Skulker's chest.

Maddie had passed out.

* * *

When Maddie came to she was lying in her bed. She sighed in relief, it was only a dream. A weird and oddly realistic dream.

"Hey mom." Maddie looked up as Danny passed by her room and caught a glimpse of something that made her blood run cold. There on Danny's neck was a giant hickey in the same spot Skulker had bitten.


End file.
